Ed Edd n Eddy Ball Z (Beginning Saga)
by acerjoestar
Summary: Freeze blow up whole planet Vegeta, however Gine stolen a pod and left the planet, in the cul-de-sac everything was peaceful until one day pod came from another Universe from space, that landed in the cul-de-sac.
1. Prologue

Leek to Bardock: Bardock...

Leek to Bardock: Bardock ...

Bardock reply to Leek: What?

Leek to Bardock: We'll be arriving on Planet Vegeta soon.

Bardock reply to Leek: It sure has been a long time!

Leek to Bardock: Yeah.

Bardock to Leek: What's going on, anyway?

Leek asked to Bardock: Why this order for all Saiyans to hurry back to Planet Vegeta?

Leek to Bardock: I hear that bastard Freeza commanded it.

Bardock reply to Leek: Take off that scouter or he might hear you.

Leek to Bardock: Right!

Leek asked to Bardock: Look, everyone's swarming back.

Bardock reply to Leek: Look over there!

Leek to Bardock: Freeza's ship!

Bardock to Leek: There should still be plenty of time.

Leek asked to Bardock: Why is he already hanging around here?

Bardock to Leek: Odd, isn't it?

Leek to Bardock: He could just radio us if he had something to say rather than having us come back.

Bardock to Leek: And if he had some new weapon to give us...we don't need to all hurry back.

Leek to Bardock: There must be something more to this.

Bardock to Leek: That's a little paranoid, don't you think?

Leek to Bardock: Conquering planets is the livelihood of the Saiyan warrior race.

Bardock to Leek: It was Freeza's father Cold who forced us to do this in his service.

Leek to Bardock: That was a long time ago.

Bardock to Leek: Do you think things are going well now?

Leek to Bardock: Well, there's not a single Saiyan who likes Freeza... And Freeza feels the same way about the Saiyans.

Bardock to Leek: But Feeza's army has can probably get by without us pesky Saiyans.

Leek to Bardock: You mean he's going to wipe us out?!

Bardock reply to Leek: Maybe so..

Leek to Bardock: You're too much, Bardock.

Tara to Bardock: Yo, Bardock!

Bardock to Tara: Back alive and well, I see!

Tara to Bardock: Yeah.

Bardock to Tara: Do you know the reason for this congregation order?

Tara reply to Bardock: Beats me.

Tara to Bardock: Maybe they've found a big planet...They might need all of us to conquer it!

Leek to Tara: Yeah, it's gotta be something like that!

Tara to Bardock: Now that you mention it...

Tara to Bardock: I hear Freeza and his cronies were asking around about the Super Saiyan.

Bardock to Tara: The Super Saiyan...You mean that legend?

Tara reply to Bardock: That's it!

Bardock walked to his house, where his son & wife were.

Bardock to Gine: I'm home, Gine!

Gine: Huh?

Gine to Bardock: Bardock!

Bardock to Gine: The town is really bustling.

Gine to Bardock: Yeah, everyone has come home.

Bardock to Gine: Where is Raditz?

Gine reply to Bardock: He's already a combatant!

Bardock to Gine: He's off with Prince Vegeta on another planet.

Gine to Bardock: They haven't come back yet. Prince Vegeta.

Bardock: huh?

Gine to Bardock: A tough guy to be partnered with.

Bardock to Gine: What about Kakarot?

Gine to Bardock: Is he still in the incubation capsule?

Bardock to Gine: Yeah, but it should be about time for him to come out soon.

Gine to Bardock: Wanna see?

Bardock to Gine: So small.

Gine: Looks like he's a late bloomer.

Gine to Bardock: But he looks just like you!

Bardock: Especially that distinctive hair!

Bardock to Gine: Let's steal a pod tonight. Then we'll send him off to some planet.

Gine to Bardock: Eh?! You're joking!

Bardock reply to Gine: No, I'm serious.

Gine to Bardock: Why would we do that now? He still hasn't even learned to talk!

Bardock to Gine: With Kakarot's potential he'll probably be sent off somewhere anyway.

Gine to Bardock: We might as well send him somewhere a bit more agreeable.

Bardock to Gine: But it's still too early!

Gine to Bardock: We might not have much time.

Bardock to Gine: Not much time?

Bardock to Gine: Freeza... He's afraid that a legendary Super Saiyan might appear.

Gine to Bardock: A Super Saiyan?

Gine to Bardock: That's just a fairy tale!

Bardock to Gine: Yeah, but he's worried about it all the same.

Bardock: And now he's plotting something. I smell death in the air.

Gine: I still can't believe any of that.

Bardock to Gine: Don't worry.

Bardock: We'll go rescue him if it turns out wrong.

Gine to Bardock: Why don't all three of us run away together?

Bardock to Gine: No, their scouters would find us right away.

Gine to Bardock: But...Why do you have to go to these lengths?

Gine to Bardock: It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his child.

Bardock reply to Gine: I suppose that after endless battles, i have the fickle urge to save something now.

Gine to Bardock: Especially if it's my low-level warrior son.

Bardock to Gine: I've programmed it for a distant planet called 'Earth'.

Bardock to Gine: The race there has a low technological and combat level.

Gine to Bardock: Even you should be able to survive there.

Bardock to Gine: Besides, it's not worth much, so the Freeza Army probably won't attack it.

Gine to Bardock: Bardock is just being paranoid, so we'll come get you right away!

Bardock to Kakort: Stay alive, no matter what!

Gine to Kakort: See you later!

Bardock to Kakort: Later!

Gine to Kakort: Kakort!

Bardock to Kakort: Without the Saiyans, our fighting force will be cut in half.

Gine to Kakort: We'll manage somehow.

Bardock to Kakort: They may act loyal now, but we don't know when they might turn on us.

Gine to Kakort: They're a warrior race, after all.

Bardock to Kakort: One must nip problems in the bud.

The pod was leaving the planet.

Freeze blow up whole planet Vegeta, however Gine stolen a pod and left the planet.

While at an unknown planet.

Nappa: How invigorating!

Soldier A in shock: What?!

Nappa to Soldier A: What's the matter?

Soldier A: I've received a message from Freeza's army.

Soldier B to them: They say Planet Vegeta has collided with a meteorite... and...And... it's been wiped out!

Soldier A to Soldier B: What?!

Soldier B to Soldier A: You mean the Saiyans are now virtually all gone?!

Soldier A to Soldier B: Why didn't we know that meteorite was coming?!

Soldier B to Soldier A: Lucky for us, isn't it?

Nappa: We ignored Freeza's order to return home.

Vegeta: Guess I'll never be King Vegeta now.

Nappa to Vegeta: Vegeta, you had a younger brother, right?

Nappa to Vegeta: Yeah I, wonder whatever happened to him?

Vegeta reply: Oh well, who cares?

Raditz: How delicious!

Nappa to Raditz: raditz, what about your younger brother?

Raditz: He was sized up as a low-level warrior.

Raditz: so he's in an incubation capsule back home.

Raditz: Pathetic!

Raditz: Oh, actually Mom messaged me that they'd sent him out into space in a pod.

Raditz: Well, whatever.

To Be Continued...


	2. Opening

A/N: the opening is a remix of dragon soul

(Dragon Soul Remix PLAYING)

Sean Schemmel, Sonny Strait, Brina Palencia, Justin Cook, Greg Ayres, and Vic Mignogna: Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Vic Mignogna: Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy)

Sean Schemmel: Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

Justin Cook: I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

Vic Mignogna: Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

Sean Schemmel: We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

Justin Cook: There is nothing we can't live through

Vic Mignogna, Justin Cook & Sean Schemmel: - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

Vic Mignogna: Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Justin Cook: Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

Sean Schemmel: And ride upon the wind, All we have to do is go!

Justin Cook: Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Vic Mignogna: Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

Vic Mignogna, Justin Cook: We can find paradise.

Vic Mignogna, Justin Cook & Sean Schemmel: All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

Vic Mignogna, Justin Cook & Sean Schemmel: Dragon Soul!


	3. Update 1

A/N: i have some Updates new What If Crossover.

1\. Ed Edd n Eddy Z: What if: Bardock and his team survived?

2\. Ed Edd n Eddy Z What if: FREEZA Becomes Good!?

3\. Ed Edd n Eddy Z What if: Bardock and Gine survived?

4\. Ed Edd n Eddy Z What if: Raditz turned good!?

5\. Ed Edd n Eddy Z What if: Turles Became Good!?

6\. Ed Edd n Eddy Z What if: Goku Become Evil!?

that's will be. :)


	4. Mysterious Alien Attack!

a hundred years passed since during the day.

Narrator: Goku, the victor of many great battles, was out with his son, Gohan, to see his comrades again.

Narrator: Suddenly, a creature from outer space appears, to announce an astounding fact.

Raditz: So, the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us.

Farmer to Raditz: (holding his shotgun) You're on my property.

Raditz to Farmer: Is that so? (Raditz checks his scouter) Hmm...your power level is puny. Ha. Level five.

Farmer to Raditz: Don't you come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing! (the farmer fires his gun) Ahhh! Huh?

(Raditz catches the bullet)

Raditz to Farmer: Hmmm...

Farmer: Ahhhhh!

(Raditz flicks the bullet right at the farmer, sending him hurling backward and killing him)

Raditz: Heh. What a fragile breed of people.

(Raditz senses three power level's far away..)

Raditz: well, what's this. three new power level's for a far away..

(Raditz flu off)

While at the cul-de-sac, the Ed's were just playing around.

However Ed had stop.

Eddy to Ed: hey Ed! What in the world is wrong with you?

Ed did not reply back to Eddy.

DD to Ed: is something the matter?

Ed reply to DD: sshh! I sense something coming this way.

Ed pointed his finger up at the sky that someone was coming.

Eddy and DD sense someone else that was coming.

DD: who in the world is that?

Eddy nervously: I do not know but he's not friendly..

Raditz was hovering in front of them in the sky.

DD: what the heck!?

Eddy: how in the world is that physically possible!?

Raditz landed down in front of them.

Ed to Raditz: who the heck are you unknown intruder!

Raditz took a look at his scouter to check their power levels.

Raditz to them: how very interesting that your power level seems to be increasing...

Eddy to Raditz: what the heck is that supposed to mean!?

Raditz to them: It seems that you have some of our blood within...

DD to Raditz: are you saying that we're related to you?

Eddy: wait a minute I think I remember something inside my mind...

Raditz to Eddy: and what exactly are you remembering?

Eddy: I feel like I remember I had a tail once when I was a baby...

DD: I feel like I had that same dream as well... But it was a time when I be turned into a giant ape..

Ed: just like King Kong?

Raditz to Ed: wut?

Everyone just ignored Ed.

Raditz: you know what enough chitchat it's time to die!

The Eds we're a bit nervous getting ready to die by Raditz.

The kids saw some guy threatening the Ed's.

Kevin: who the heck is that guy?

Johnny 2x4: where in the world did he actually came from?

Rolf: the Ed-boys are about to get killed by that man!?

However Raditz stopped by a familiar voice that he knew.

? to Raditz: please do not hurt them!

Raditz: t-that voice, it can't be!?😨

Raditz look at the side of the road when he saw his mom, Gine.

Raditz: M-Mom!? Is that really you!

Everyone in shock: MOM!?

Kevin: what in the world that we just stepped into!?

Rolf: who knows it must be a family reunion..

Gine walked up to Raditz.

Gine to Raditz: my son you really have grown up a bit..

Raditz to Gine: I do not believe it, you were actually alive..

Eddy: what's someone please tell me what the heck is going on?!

DD to Eddy: Eddy!? please have some manners!? those two are having a family moment.

Johnny 2x4 to DD: how exactly did those two know each other?

DD to Johnny 2x4: who knows maybe it's been a long time ever since they seeing each other... Perhaps a long time ago.

Raditz to Gine: wait a second where exactly is Kakort?

Eddy: who the heck is that?!

DD to Eddy: please do not interrupt the conversation.

Eddy reply to DD: *what!? I'm just curious of knowing.*

Gine to Raditz: our little brother somewhere in my house.. I'll take you to him

Raditz mind: (I can't believe it's Mom and kakarot actually alive, I kind of feel a little bit bad..)

Both Gine & Raditz flew off into the sky.

Eddy: tell me did anyone else see that or is that even physically possible?!

Ed to Eddy: perhaps there aliens!?

Eddy: in that case we should probably investigates..

The Eds ran off to investigate where they were going.

Johnny 2x4: Did anyone notice that this they became a lot weird.

Rolf: Rolf, does not know that people can fly..

To Be Continued...


	5. family reunions

Raditz & Gine made it to her house, where Goku was waiting for them.

Goku stepped out of the house.

Goku to Raditz: I see you must be my older brother..

Raditz to Goku: yeah it's been a long time, seeing each other face-to-face.

Gine to them: I hope you guys do not destroy the plant.

Them reply to Gine: yes mam! we will not.

Raditz: I guess our mom has never changed a bit..

Goku to Raditz: well that's a good thing..

Raditz to Goku: put a sock in it, Kakarot!

Goku to Raditz: wow that was very mean of you to say that!

Gine to Raditz: please, do not pick on your younger brother!

the Eds were spying on them, near the closest window.

Eddy: since when did we even have moving people from another country?

Ed to Eddy: I told you Eddy! there aliens from another planet!?

Eddy to Ed: not even physically possible, if they are descendants of superman!

DD to Eddy: well to be honest they both have the ability to fly.

Raditz turn off is scouter from anyone else from hearing.

Raditz to Gine: look to your mom there were two other Saiyans coming to this planet...

Gine to Raditz: wait there are others that exactly survived?

Goku to Raditz: so who exactly are the other two?

Raditz reply to them: it's Prince Vegeta and Nappa that are coming to the earth..

Gine in shock: wait Prince Vegeta survives!?

Raditz to Gine: reasoning with him will be a very bad decision, I do not want you to get hurt...

Goku to Raditz: and we got no choice but to fight them..

Raditz to Goku: are you an idiot!? kakarot, these two are more stronger compared to me .

Gine to Goku: I think we should listen to your brother, we need to come for the plan to convince them.

Goku to Gine: but what type of plan should we come up with?

However they heard a loud crash outside that sounded like glass shattered.

Gine walked outside and saw the Eds

Gine to Eds: what are you three doing here?

DD to Gine: oh here to admire the scenery you got here.

Gine to DD: well thank you for saying such a kind thing, were you were you guys spying on us?

Eddy (nervously): y-yes we were..

Gine to Eds: so I guess you heard everything..

Ed: you guys are aliens right!

Gine (confused): why does he always seems excited..?

Eddy to Gine: he's always like this whenever he's reads comic book.

Gine to Eddy: well that's very interesting...

DD to Gine: and what did you say about two other Saiyans coming to Earth..?

Gine reply to DD: I recommend that you people do not get involved this.

Eddy to Gine: well involves all of us including the planet itself!

Gine: ...!?

Eddy to Gine: you think I'm going to let some aliens take over this planet!

Eddy: you think I'm not going to give up without a fight think again!

Gine did not reply without saying anything what Eddy said to her.

Ed and DD were completely in shock, that they never heard Eddy said something like that.

Eddy walked a away.

a few months passed.

two pots had left Planet Frieza and went to Earth about few months.

Raditz and Goku were training to fight against those two strong Saiyan.

To Be Continued...


End file.
